To Have and To Hold
by WorldWarZLover
Summary: Segen starts her new life in Nova Scotia after Gerry is reunited with his family. At first things seem bleak and pointless, then someone new comes and casts away the dark cloud hovering over her. (Rewrite of Segen and Jade)
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jadene (Jade) Marie Barlow- 26 years old. Ocean blue eyes. Long jet black hair that forms loose curls when not in uniform. 5'8. 160Ibs. Very protective and caring toward the people she loves. Lost her parents, brothers, husband, and unborn child during the zombie outbreak. Etc...

"Is there a place for my friend here to stay?" Gerry Lane asks his friend Secretary-General Thierry Umutoni while holding his daughters in his arms. He eyed the crippled Israeli soldier known only as Segen. He watched as she stood in the cold by the shore, looking out at the vast ocean. She was gripping her injured arm in its sling carefully. She looked exhausted and miserable. She needed medical attention for her missing hand, but because of the current situation, it would be hard to get her seen. Her best chance would to be put on a waiting list and hopefully she'd get treatment in the future.

"She'll have to stay in one of the refugee dorms. Problem is, they're pretty packed. About 50-60 people in one room. I'll see what I can do though." Theirry said with determined eyes. He was never one to turn away a survivor. Gerry exhaled and nodded. He had a feeling the living conditions for survivors were not the greatest, but at least they had roofs over their heads. Thierry looked over his shoulder.

"Captain Barlow." He called out to a female Marine that was helping to haul luggage off the rafts. She dropped what she was doing and jogged up to Thierry. She saluted her commanding officer and he saluted back. Once he dropped his salute she did as well.

"Yes sir." She said confidently. Thierry placed a hand on the Captains back.

"I need you to find a place to sleep for that young woman over there. She's an ex-Israeli soldier that will be staying here. Can you do that for me Captain?" He asked with a smile. Captain Barlow smiled back.

"Of course sir, don't even worry about it." She said then walked toward Segen. Once she was within five feet of the woman she stopped. Segen was zoned out. She didn't even notice Captain Barlow approaching her from the side.

"Ma'am...are you alright?" Captain Barlow asked. No reply. Segen was so lost in her own thoughts that the world around her seemed to have faded away. Captain Barlow came nearer and reached out to Segen's shoulder. As soon as her fingertips made contact, Segen was snapped out of her trance and she jumped in fright. Her first thought was zombies. She turned and looked at Captain Barlow with wide defensive eyes. Captain Barlow put her hands up in front of herself.

"Woah relax. It's ok. Take it easy." She said calmly. Segen exhaled and looked down. Now she felt stupid for being so easily startled.

"Sorry." She said low without making eye contact with the Captain.

"It's alright. Everyone is on edge. You're not the first person I've scared by accident. Hell, I'm lucky I haven't been smacked yet." Captain Barlow said trying to make Segen feel better. Segen looked up at Captain Barlow. She was smiling warmly at her. She didn't know how to react to the Captains kindness so she just nodded. Captain Barlow eyed Segens duffle bag on the ground and scooped it up. She slung it over her shoulder then stood tall.

"Come on. Let's get you settled in." She said then took a few steps toward the refugee dorms. She looked back to see if Segen was following her. She saw the young Israeli following slowly with her eyes staring at the ground. The Captain could see her shaking from the cold. It was obvious that Segen was not use to this weather. She probably had a very low tolerance for the cold. Temperatures here could kill her if she didn't stay properly bundled up. Captain Barlow felt bad. She herself had her own small dorm room with a bathroom and kitchen attached. Like the one she had when she first joined the Marines. Thierry never assigned her any roommates. There was one bed in the room, but it could easily be shared by two people since it was a queen. Still, orders were orders. She had to take Segen to the over packed refugee dorms whether she felt bad or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Barlow opened the reinforced door to one of the refugee dorms. It was marked "Dorm C3". All the other dorms before that had been completely filled. Some of them even had people sleeping on the floor. Captain Barlow wasn't having any of that. She was going to find a bed for Segen.

"Alright let's see." She whispered to herself as she went up and down the isles of bunk beds. She had Segen stay by the door. No use in having her waste her energy. She would go get her when she had found an empty bed. Finally she had found one. She asked around to see if anyone was sleeping there and all the answers came up as no. Captain Barlow returned to Segen with a weak smile.

"Found one." She said trying to sound enthusiastic. It was no use though. This place was horrible and everyone knew it. Dozens upon dozens of people crammed together, showers that gave nothing but freezing water, toilets that barely worked. Even though it was a safe area, it was still hell. Segen sighed and followed the Captain through the isles to her new bed. When she saw it a knot formed in her stomach. It looked like a prison bed. A metal frame with a two inch thick mattress, no pillow at all. Segen figured someone had taken it. Captain Barlow nealed down and set Segens duffle bag underneath the bed. When she stood she looked at Segen sadly.

"I'm very sorry. Unfortunately this is all we can offer." She said. Segen forced a small smile of gratitude.

"It is fine. Thank you Captain." She said trying not to let her voice crack. Captain Barlow nodded then began to leave. She wanted to help Segen. She could bring her extra blankets and a soft pillow from her own dorm, but she knew that was a bad idea. Most likely the other people around her would become jealous and fight her for it. Segen didn't need that. Captain Barlow could tell that she was already struggling to not break down as it is. She had to give Segen credit though. She was tough for a traumatized young soldier that had lost her hand. She couldn't help but wonder how the hell she lost her hand in the first place. Was it crushed? Shot off? Did some crazy person just chop it off? All possibilities in this fucked up zombie infested world.

"Fuck." Captain Barlow breathed as she walked back toward the officers dorms. She felt so bad having what she did. If she could she'd give up her dorm in an instant to a family that needed it more. She'd be just fine in one of those shitty dorms. As she entered her room she looked around at all the wonderful things that were provided for her. She felt disgusted. In anger she banged her fist against the wall leaving a small crack. She then sat on the edge of her soft bed and lowered her head into her hands.

"Damn it."


	3. Chapter 3

After Segen watched Captain Barlow disappear from the room she exhaled deeply. So this was her life now. Crammed into a dorm with several other people. Some of them kids, some were elderly, some were just plain horrible people. She hopped there would be no interaction between her and those people. If she got into a fight in her current condition she'd be fucked. A chill ran up her spine at the thought of the more violent men trying to have their way with her. She prayed that wouldn't happen , and if they did they killed her afterward. She didn't want that memory if it happened, she'd rather be put out of her misery when it was over.

"Home." She whispered to herself. No, her home was gone. Destroyed by the zombie horde that made it over the Jerusalem wall. Everyone she ever knew was gone. She was alone now. Alone in this hellish place. She pushed back a painful sob and cleared her throat. She hadn't cried yet and she wasn't about to start now.

"Hey." A woman's voice suddenly pierced through her thoughts. Segen looked up to see a skinny pale woman with red hair staring at her. One look told Segen that she use to be a drug user. There was no doubt because of the way she looked and the way she moved. The woman threw a towel at her.

"Ladies shower first, better get moving before the men get impatient." She said and walked away. Segen would have rather bathed in the ocean but she knew that wasn't an option. Besides with how cold it was, that water would kill her in minutes. Instead she followed the crowd of women into the shower room and stripped down with the rest of them. Segen grit her teeth when she felt the cold water hit her. It instantly brought back her shivers. Pain from her left arm made her want to cry out as the cold water seeped through her bandages. It felt like someone was stabbing her over and over again. Still she fought through the pain and the cold and washed herself as best as she could. After the shower she dressed into clean clothes then returned to her bed. Everyone else left for the dining hall for dinner but Segen stayed behind. Now alone in the cold dorm, she laid down into her bed and wrapped her freezing body up with the thin blanket provided for her. She brought her knees up close to her stomach and nestled her bad arm close to her chest. As she laid there shivering she began to think of Jerusalem again. She didn't have a mother growing up, but she did have a father and siblings. Could they have survived? Probably not. It was unlikely that anyone who wasn't already on a plane could have survived. Segen's heart broke as she thought about these horrible things. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She tried blinking them away but that only caused them to fall. Her mattress began to collect her tears as she cried. Cold, alone, and in pain. She couldn't hold back her crying anymore. She was utterly miserable. After a few long minutes of crying Segen had managed to fall into a cold sleep. She had forgotten how tired she was and now it was finally overcoming her.


	4. Chapter 4

When Captain Barlow woke the next morning, she did not want to get up. Usually she was so motivated to start the day and help in any way that she could, but not today. She just wanted to lie in bed and continue dreaming. Dreaming about a better place where everyone was happy and healthy. She rolled over and switched off her alarm clock. It hadn't gone off yet and it wasn't suppose to for another hour, but the Captain gave up on going back to sleep. She got up and started her morning routine. Hot shower, get dressed, have breakfast and coffee, all her hygiene steps, and so on. When she was done she locked up her dorm then headed for the tasking hall. Everyone gathered there in the morning after breakfast to be assigned a job, whether it was washing clothes or cleaning dorms, or some other degrading task. When she arrived she was surprised to see that most of everyone had already been tasked and had left. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Segen standing in the back of the room. Even from this distance Captain Barlow could see the young woman shivering.

"You'll be working dog kennels." A Marine 2nd lieutenant said to Segen then waved her away rudely. That was it, Captain Barlow had to jump in.

"No actually she'll be with me today LT." She spoke up and walked toward the lower ranking soldier. He immediately snapped to attention and saluted the Captain. She saluted back then got in his face like a boot camp instructor.

"Who the hell do you think you are treating people this way? I oughta skin you alive for that." She said low and threatening as she cornered the frightened lieutenant.

"Yes ma'am I apologize." He said fast to save his own ass. Captain Barlow took one step back.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her." She motioned toward Segen who was standing and watching.

"Oh no. It is alright. This is not necessary." Segen said as best she could with her broken English. Captain Barlow smiled at her modesty and joined her at her side.

"It is necessary hun. He was being very disrespectful and should make things right." She said and looked at the lieutenant once more. He nodded and stepped up to Segen.

"I apologize for being so harsh. It wasn't right of me." He said then shyly looked at Captain Barlow again.

"Good. Now how about you go and work the dog kennels. I'll take our new recruit out today." She said while glaring at him. The lieutenant looked pissed but he nodded and headed for the kennels. Captain Barlow rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"Dirtbag." She whispered under her breath. Segen looked up at her.

"Thank you Captain. You did not have to do that." She said. Captain Barlow looked back at her and smiled.

"One team, one fight. If people like that are on our team, we will surely fall." She said. Segen understood her metaphor perfectly. It was similar to the one she and her team lived by before this hell blew over.

"And it's Jadene. Jade for short." The Captain spoke up again. Segen hadn't caught what she said and looked at her questioningly.

"You can call me Jade." The Captain said warmly. Segen wasn't about to challenge her. She didn't feel comfortable using the Captains first name but she did want to stay on her good side.

"Ok. Jade." She said simply with a nod. Jades smile grew. She liked the way Segen pronounced her name with her accent. It wasn't much different but there was still a difference.

"So do you prefer Segen or can I call you something else?" She asked as they walked out of the tasking hall. Segen opened her mouth but closed it again. She wanted to just be called Segen but what if Jade didn't like that.

"Don't worry, you don't have to throw any names out there. I'll call you Segen." Jade saved her from the debate in her head. Segen was surprised to see such an understanding individual. All her life she was made to take orders, now suddenly she was amongst this American soldier and things were different. Jade didn't push her into doing or saying anything she wasn't comfortable with. Segen had to admit it was pretty nice to have this change. She hoped it stayed this way.

"Did you get to clean up this morning?" Jade suddenly asked. Segen had to stop thinking in her own language and answer her in English.

"I was able to clean up last night." She said. Jade smiled and reached out to Segen. As a reflex Segen tensed up. Jade ran her thumb over the back of Segens neck then pulled back. Her thumb was now covered in dried blood. A wave of embarrassment washed over Segen. Jade could tell by the way her cheeks turned red.

"I know those showers suck. They're cold and the don't last long." Jade said. Segen simply nodded. She still couldn't believe she had missed that. Jade stopped in front of her causing Segen to nearly bump into her. She looked up into the Marines eyes in fear of what she might say or do.

"Segen, how would you like to enjoy a long hot shower for once?" Jade said. She wanted to offer her dorm to Segen for a long time but she didn't want to do it with others around. Jealousy would be the first thing to spark. Segen looked at her in subtle shock. She wasn't quite sure how to respond. Of course she wanted a hot shower. Instead of using words she responded with a smile and a nod. Jade returned the smile then changed course. They walked back to the officers dorms and came to Jade's room at the end of one of the four halls. Jade unlocked the door and stepped to the side so Segen could enter first. When Segen entered the room the first thing she noticed was how warm it was. Jade actually had heat coming in and it was wonderful. For a few moments Segen stood in the middle of the room just enjoying the heat. Jade stepped around her and went further back into the room. She opened up a side door and went inside. Segen was about to follow to find out where the door led but she didn't have to after all. She listened and heard the sound of running water. Jade peaked around the corner a moment later.

"Ok you have options." She said. Segen gave her a confused look.

"Options?" She questioned. Jade nodded.

"Bath or shower? Either way it's going to be hot and amazing." She said and pursed her lips together. Segens eyes lit up. She could actually take a bath?! She smiled truly happily for the first time. She wasn't about to miss out on this opportunity.

"Bath. Please." She said. Her smile never left her face. Jade chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom again. She put the stopper into the tub and let it fill up. She then searched through the cupboard for a personal favorite of hers. She pulled out a bottle of bath salt and added a bit of it to the water. When she was done she came out of the bathroom and invited Segen inside. Once Segen was in she closed the door to give her some privacy.

"Enjoy hun. You deserve it." Jade said then went to her desk. She pulled out a book, propped up her feet and leaned back to read.

"Thank you." Segen replied then began to undress. She could smell the bath salt and it made her even more excited. When showering with those other women she had been very self conscious and kept her bra and panties on. Now, she was ready to get rid of it all. She easily removed her panties, but the hooks of her bra were proving to be a bit difficult. She struggled for a few long moments then gave up. As if on queue, Jade called to her.

"How's it going in there?" She asked. Segen bit at her lip nervously. She really didn't want to ask Jade for help but what other choice did she have?

"Jade. Could you help me?" She forced herself to ask just above a whisper. Thankfully she didn't have to repeat herself. Within moments Jade was entering the bathroom.

"What's up sweetie?" Jade asked. She didn't need an answer. As soon as she saw Segen standing with just her bra, she understood. Segen kept her back turned to Jade, she didn't want her to see more of her than she had to.

"Let's get this off you." Jade said quietly and reached out slowly to touch Segen. This time Segen forced herself to not tense up. She didn't need to, Jade wasn't going to hurt her. Still her breath caught in her throat when she felt Jade's warm hands on the ice cold skin of her back. She shivered from something that wasn't cold. She had no idea what caused it but it did make Jade giggle. Carefully Jade unclasped the hooks of Segens bra and let it hang freely. Jade studied the dark red marks the bra had left on Segen's back.

"Ouch." She whispered and reached up again. She traced the red marks with her fingertips and rubbed gently. It actually gave Segen some relief. It felt amazing to have someone rubbing away the pain.

"Mmmmm." Segen accidently let that small moan of pleasure escape from her. She instantly became embarrassed and turned red. Jade saw this and decided it was time to leave the young woman in peace. As she backed out of the bathroom and closed the door she said one last thing.

"Call if you need anything."


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in a long time Segen felt at peace. As soon as she had submerged herself into the tub it seemed like nothing else mattered. This was a wonderful moment and she wanted it to last as long as possible. She had to fight the urge to fall asleep, she was so warm and comfortable that it made her tired. She hasn't slept well the night before. Once everyone else returned to the dorm it became loud and crowded again. Segen spent most of her night laying and staring at the ceiling.

"How ya feeling?" Jade's voice broke the silence.

"Wonderful." Segen replied as she rested her left arm on the edge of the tub. She eyed the soiled bandages and sighed. They needed to come off before infection set in. Problem was where would she get new bandages. She couldn't leave the wound uncovered, it would freeze in the cold and make her sick. She looked toward the door and bit at her bottom lip again. Maybe Jade could help her.

"Jade?" She forced herself to ask.

"What's up hun?" Jade answered from the other side of the door.

"Is there anything I can do for my arm?" Segen asked while beginning to unwrap the old bandages. Jade's answer was not what she expected.

"Oh of course. I've had some medical training. I'll take a look at it when you're done in there." She said in confidence. Segen exhaled in relief. She thought she'd never get her arm looked at. Once she had the old bandages off she had to look away. It was so gruesome that she didn't want to look at it in fear of getting sick. Carefully she cleaned the skin around the wound. The last thing she wanted was to get soap in it again. Last night with all the chaos she ended up getting soap on the bandages and it seeped down into her wound. Painful was in understatement, she wanted so badly to scream when that happened.

"I should get out." Segen told herself. She wanted to stay and keep enjoying it but the water was going to get cold soon anyway. She pulled the drain plug then stood up. Almost instantly she was covered in goosebumps again. She looked around for a towel but soon realized one had not been left for her.

"Jade?" She called out. No answer. She called once more and was still met with silence. She must have left the dorm.

"Great." Segen said then stepped towards the door. She opened it slowly and peered into the bedroom. Jade was definitely gone, but she could see a folded towel sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ok ok just grab it then come back." Segen thought to herself in her own language. She summed up her courage and stepped out of the bathroom. Still dripping wet she walked fast through the room and grabbed the towel. No sooner then she did, Jade came through the outside door. Their eyes met and both felt instantly awkward. Jade cursed to herself and turned her back.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I forgot to leave that in the bathroom." She said with her eyes planted firmly on the door. Segen couldn't wrap the towel around herself with one hand so she just made sure to cover the important parts. Her whole body felt hot with embarrassment. How many times was she going to make herself look like an idiot to this Marine?

"No, please, it is alright. I should have waited for you to return. I am sorry." She said and looked down. Jade shook her head.

"You have no reason to be sorry." She said then turned around slowly. Segen tensed as their eyes met again. Jade walked up to her bed and grabbed the folded blanket at the edge of her bed. She fluffed it open then tossed it around Segens shoulders. With this around her Segen released the towel and held the blanket around her firmly. She then noticed that Jade had her duffel bag over her shoulders.

"I do not have anything clean." She said thinking Jade had brought it for her to get dressed after the bath.

"Oh no don't worry, I have stuff you can wear. I just brought this here since I got confirmation from my commander telling me that you can stay here with me." Jade explained. Segens eyes widened.

"Stay here? In this room?" She questioned. Jade nodded and smiled.

"I felt horrible after leaving you there last night. I wanted to bring you to a better place." She said. Segen took a moment to fully understand what she was hearing then she smiled graciously.

"Thank you Jade. You did not have to do that." She said. Jade smiled back.

"I know, but I wanted to. I want you to be happy here. I know it's not home, but if I can make it feel more like a home I will." She said in a low caring tone. Segen found it hard to stop smiling at this woman in front of her. She was getting lost into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Jade stepped closer causing her to quit breathing for a moment. What was she going to do? Her heart began to race for some odd reason. Jade ended up stepping around her and heading for the closet. Segen once again felt stupid. For a moment there she was sure Jade was going to do something else.

"Here, try these on. You're smaller so they may be a bit baggy." Jade said and set a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark blue sweater on the bed. She turned her back and allowed Segen the privacy she needed to get dressed. Segen unwrapped the blanket around her and tossed it onto the bed. As quickly as she could she threw on the clothes without hurting her bad arm. She still felt awkward not wearing a bra or panties but she would live with it. Jade turned back around and smiled.

"Feel better?" She asked as she took the towel and hung it on a coat rack to dry.

"Yes. Much better." Segen replied half truthfully. As great as the bath felt, her wound was beginning to dry out and it was hurting more than usual. Jade could see the painful look in her eyes and felt sympathy. She grabbed her first aid kit out from under the sink the sat on the bed cross legged. She patted the spot in front of her and Segen eagerly sat down.

"May I?" Jade asked as she gestured toward Segens left arm that was tucked close to her body. Slowly she offered the arm to Jade who supported it gently with her warm hands. She studied the wound and squeezed different spots down her arm carefully. Once she was within an inch of the wound she heard Segen suck in painfully then groan a bit.

"Ok. So, how did this happen anyway?" Jade asked as she released Segens arm and began searching through her kit. Segen looked away and pressed her lips together. She was hesitant about telling Jade the truth. When she and Gerry arrived at the W.H.O, she had to tell them about her injury too. A few people wanted to just kill her in fear of her turning. It wasn't until a day later that she finally got the medical treatment she needed. Jade eyed her curiously. She wanted an answer.

"I was bitten...and Gerry cut it off." Segen finally said. Jade's eyes widened fully. Did she just hear that right?

"And it stopped the infection from spreading?" She asked. Segen nodded and looked back up at her. She half expected Jade to tell her to leave, but she didn't. Instead Jade smiled.

"Oh my god that's amazing! You are a true survivor Segen!" She said completely amazed. Segen exhaled in relief. Finally someone who didn't look at her like a monster in the making. Jade brought out a bottle of antibacterial and looked at Segens arm.

"This is going to kill her." She thought to herself then opened the bottle. She poured some onto a clean cloth then looked back up at Segen.

"I need to clean it with this." She said. Segen drew her arm back close to her chest. She knew exactly how bad that was going to hurt and she wasn't too keen on doing it. She didn't want to be in any more pain, she had had enough. She shook her head and looked away. Jade sighed.

"Honey we can't let this get infected. If it does you could get into some serious health trouble that I won't be able to fix." She explained. Segen was unresponsive for a few long moments then finally she took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She offered her arm back to Jade shakily. Jade scooted close to Segens side and laid her arm into her lap.

"Just breath. It'll be over soon." She said just above a whisper then began to dab gently at the wound with the cloth. As soon as the cloth made contact Segen grit her teeth and groaned in agony. It took everything she had to not scream. She wanted to pull away and make Jade stop but she knew she needed this. She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face and falling to her lap. Jade saw this and felt horrible. As she continued to clean the open wound she rubbed at Segens arm gently with her spare hand.

"I know, I know it hurts. Just hang in there for me." Jade whispered trying to comfort the young woman. Segen took deep ragged breaths and nodded. When Jade finished cleaning she took a moment to let Segen calm down. She ran her hands up and down Segens arm gently.

"Almost done." She said with a weak smile. While Segens arm rested in her lap, Jade brought out the new bandages. She cut a piece of gauze out to match the the size of Segens arm then placed it carefully over the wound. She then wrapped it in place with surgical tape.

"There. All done." Jade released Segens arm so she could have it back. Segen slowly retracted her arm and held it against her chest. It was throbbing horribly now and all she wanted to do was cry. She had forced herself to stop though. Jade placed a hand on her back and rubbed lightly.

"You alright hun?" She asked concerned. Segen looked at her and nodded. Jade sighed then looked at her watch. Almost noon. Segen looked absolutely exhausted. She didn't look up to doing anything else today. Jade packed up her first aid kit and put it back. She then pulled back on the beds comforter and sheets and looked at Segen.

"Come on. Time for you to get some proper sleep." Segen shook her head.

"I am fine." She tried convincing the Marine. Jade knew that was a load of crap.

"Segen I'm not stupid. Get in bed now before I put you there myself." Jade made it sound like a threatening order. Segen instantly regretted talking back and looked away from Jade. For a moment she had forgotten that Jade was still her superior here. She climbed into bed and faced away from her. She was too ashamed of her disobedience to look at her now. Jade on the other hand mentally kicked herself. Why the hell did she just do that? Segen didn't deserve it. To try and make up for it she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to her.

"I'm sorry...get some rest baby girl. I'll be back later this evening." She whispered then kissed Segen's temple. This made Segen feel better and she relaxed. After Jade left she turned onto her right side facing the inside of the room. Her left arm draped comfortably across the large bed. Her eyes drifted shut and within seconds she had fallen into a deep sleep. Her dreams came fast making her happy. Unfortunately her dreams weren't going to last. Nightmares were creeping up on her fast and they were about to put the poor girl through hell once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade came home that night completely soaked and frozen. It had begun to rain earlier in the day and it still hasn't stopped. As soon as she closed the door behind her she went to the bathroom and began to strip out of her uniform, the sooner she got warm the better. Once she had made herself bare she pulled the rubber bands out of her hair and let it fall loosely over her back and shoulders. Then she switched on the shower and jumped in as soon as it was warm.

"Oh thank god." She whispered to herself as the water began to take the chill out of her body. As much as she wanted to stay in the shower, she wanted to curl up in bed even more. She quickly washed up then exited the bathroom. She looked over and saw Segen was out like a light. Looking closer she could see that the young Israeli was twitching in her sleep.

"Dreaming. That's good." Jade thought to herself then went to her closet. She pulled on a new bra then a slimming black tank top. She found her favorite pair of short shorts and pulled them on without underwear. It was more comfy that way. She then tied her hair into a messy loose bun then approached the bed. She noticed that Segen had moved so much in her sleep that she had kicked the blanket down to her hips. Jade leaned over and covered back up. She then carefully climbed over her and settled close to the wall. She had to suppress a giggle when Segen unconsciously scooted closer to her and made it look like Jade was spooning her. She kissed Segen's head then cuddled into the soft sheets.

"Finally. Sleep." She thought as she got settled. Not a minute after she had closed her eyes, Segen began to stir. She began to kick out again, and her one good hand had her pillow in a death grip. Jade sat up on her arm and looked at Segen's face. She had the look of fear and anxiety even with her eyes closed.

"She's having a nightmare." Jade pushed away the blankets and sat up completely. She placed a hand on Segens shoulder and gently shook her. No good response. In fact the gesture seemed to make Segen panic in her sleep. She cried out in her own Hebrew language and thrashed around. Jade became very worried. She grabbed Segen by the shoulders and shook her harder.

"Segen!" She shouted. Suddenly Segens left arm swung up in defense. It missed Jade by a hair and hit the wall behind her. She screamed in agony and her eyes shot open. Jade cursed and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"It's ok. You're ok. Look at me. Look at me. You're safe." Jade attempted to calm her. Segen breathed heavily like she had just been running. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably and she retracted her now bleeding arm. Jade rushed quickly to get the first aid kit. If she wasn't fast enough, Segen was going to start bleeding everywhere. She had completely ripped open the wound again by hitting the wall.

"Oh god." Segen said all choked up as she looked down at her arm. She was bleeding through her bandages fast. Jade once again sat across from her and went to work fixing the problem. She removed the old bandages, rubbed on an antibleeding gel that she had to fight Segen to apply, then rebandaged it.

"There." Jade breathed once she was done. She closed up the kit and tossed it on the ground with force. Segen looked away from her and tried to stop her crying. She thought Jade had had enough of her at this point. She made a move to exit the bed but was stopped by the Marine.

"You alright baby girl?" Jade asked surprisingly calm. Segen looked up at her to see nothing but concern in her eyes, there wasn't a single hint of hatred or disgust. She answered with a small nod then sighed. Jade scooted close and wrapped her arms around Segens waist. She laid her head on the small woman's shoulder and sighed.

"I know that's not true. Tell me what's wrong hun." She said then pulled Segen easily into her lap. Now cradled by Jade, Segen tried not to tense herself up. She had never endured this level of kindness before. It was strange, but at the same time it was nice. She laid her head against Jades chest and finally found her words.

"In my dream, I was in Jerusalem. I tried to fight off those monsters but..." She paused. She felt herself wanting to cry again but she held it back as best she could. Jade brought one hand up and carressed her cheek.

"It's ok to cry sweetie. I understand you're hurting. Not just physically, but emotionally too." She whispered into the shaking woman's ear. Segen grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. Still it wasn't enough to keep back the tears. She cried into Jades shoulder for a good ten minutes. Jade did not get anxious or impatient, she was happy to hold onto Segen while she let her pent up emotions out into the open. After a while Segen began to feel tired again. She took a deep raged breath and pulled away from Jades embrace.

"I am ok now. Thank you Jade." She said with a drowsy smile. Jade nodded and returned the smile. She scooted herself to the left side of the bed and stretched out.

"Wanna try to get some more rest?" She asked then yawned big. Segen nodded and laid down on the right close to the wall. Jade watched as she tried to settle her bad arm onto the mattress. It seemed to Jade like it needed to be elevated now thanks to the reopening of the wound.

"Let me help baby girl." Jade scooted closer to Segen and had her lay her arm on her belly. She curled one arm around Segen to where her head was resting on her shoulder instead of a pillow. Segen didn't know what to say. She curled into Jade like she was cuddling a body pillow. It felt so nice to be cared for for a change. The military side of her told her to suck it up an leave Jade alone, but her homesick feminine side told her to take hold of the Marine and not let go. For the first time she listened to her feminine side. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her little body as close to Jade as possible. Jade herself rested her chin on top of Segens head. She loved how the young womans short brown hair felt.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

That next day started smoothly. Segen didn't have another nightmare thankfully and Jades uniform had dried out from the day before. They treked the trail towards the dining facility together in calm silence. Segen wanted Jade to start up a conversation, she secretly really wanted to talk to her but she didn't know what to say. She finally decided to throw out something random.

"Where is your home?" She asked while she walked. Jade looked at her with a smile. She had hoped Segen would say something. She too wanted to talk but didn't know what to say.

"I have a ranch in Texas. It's been my family home for a long time." She replied. She hadn't thought about home in a long time, she suddenly realized home much she missed it. Segen knew from her own knowledge that Texas was a state in the U.S. She didn't know much about the land down there but she imagined it must have been a lot warmer than here since it was much closer to the Equator.

"Did you grow up in Jerusalem?" Jade asked next. Segen nodded.

"Yes. I was born in Afghanistan, then my father moved my siblings and I to Jerusalem." She explained.

"And your mother?" Jade asked curiously.

"I never met her. My father said she left after my birth. I am the youngest in my family." Segen said feeling a bit sad. She started to wonder if her father, brother, and sister had survived back in Jerusalem. Jade now felt bad for bringing it up.

"Sorry sweetie." She said with sympathetic eyes.

"Do not be sorry. It is not something to be sad about." She paused and looked at the ocean.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jade said. She knew Segen was thinking about her family now. She was too, but she knew her family was gone.

"I am sure your family has survived this as well." Segen looked at Jade hopeful. Jade faked a smile.

"I know they're out there somewhere." She lied. She didn't want to bring Segens mood down by telling her that her family was dead. She had been there when it happened. One by one Jade had watched her parents and brothers fall to the zombies. She had tried so hard to save them but she had failed. She herself was alive only because of one man. Her husband Travis saved her life. Even though she did not see him die, she assumed it to be so since she lost contact with him completely.

"Hopefully we will be reunited with our families someday." Segen said breaking Jade out of her bad memories.

"Of course we will hun." Jade said with fake optimism. Maybe Segen would see her family again, but Jade never would.


	8. Chapter 8

When Segen and Jade arrived at the dining hall they were surprised to see how packed it was. All the military personnel and important members sat in the front of the building while hundreds of survivors took up the rest. When Jades troops saw her they invited her over to sit. Segen wondered if that meant she could too, although she doubted it since she was not high priority personell. Sure, she was military, or ex-military, but here she was just another survivor. Instead of trying to stick to Jades side she managed to find a spot amongst the survivors to sit. Jade had been so wrapped up in talking to her troops that she hadn't noticed Segen left. When she finally looked over her shoulder and saw she was gone, her smile dropped. She looked around the huge hall in an attempt to find Segen again.

"Forget about her Barlow, she's not important." Another Captain by the name of Walter Breene said. Jades anger built up to extreme levels.

"Everyone here is just as important as us you dipshit. How the hell can you call yourself a Marine? We're suppose to be protecting and caring for these people, and yet we treat them like the lesser." Jade shouted and the whole dining hall went quiet. Segen, from her spot in the hall looked to Jade with gratitude and pride. It was about time these soldiers were put in their place by someone who really cared. She was glad it had been Jade to say it.

"Dirt bag." Jade mumbled as she walked through the hall to find Segen. When she did the people around Segen happily moved to let her sit. When she joined them civilians of all kinds shook her hand and thanked her for saying what she did. Jade couldn't stay mad at this point. These good people looked up to her, and that's all she ever wanted.

"That was very brave Jade." Segen said once the crowd of admirers dispersed. Jade smiled cooly. She was proud but she wasn't one to gloat.

"I spoke the truth. Now I hope they take it to heart." She replied and sipped on her coffee that was given to her by a staff member.

"Besides, Breene is a dick. I don't think he has any integrity. If anything he's got an ego the size of this island." She said and giggled.

"I think you just insulted the island." Segen said with a wholesome laugh. Jade was happy she hadn't taken another sip of her coffee because she could not contain her laughter. She played along.

"You're right. I should apologize to the island." She leaned down and patted the floor and apologized. Segen was dying at this point. She hasn't laughed this much in a long time. It was so funny that it hurt.

"Oh my god Jade, stop. I can not take it." She said in between giggles. Jade sat back up and looked at her with a devious grin.

"Ok ok, the island and I are friends again." She said and watched Segen lose it. It was simple humor but that was the best kind of humor in this dark world they lived in. Segen had to wipe a couple of tears out of her eyes when she was finally able to collect herself. She looked at Jade with a bright happy smile.

"You are an ass." She said without hesitation. Jade chuckled and wrapped an arm around Segen.

"Yeah, but you love me."


	9. Chapter 9

After finishing up breakfast at the dining facility, Jade decided to take Segen out of base and into the open. Jade had been put on hunting duty with a few other people who had hunting skills. She was given a hunting bow and a dozen arrows to work with.

"Jade, you know I can't." Segen said then looked down at her left arm that was resting comfortably in a sling.

"Pssh, I know that." Jade said and unholstered her pistol.

"Here. Only use it as a last resort though. We don't need to be scaring away the wildlife." She said then put the quiver over her shoulders. Segen was confused as to why Jade was letting her come at all. What use could she be armed with a loud weapon not meant for hunting? Jade seemed to pick up on her confusion and nudged her playfully.

"I want you for company girly. Your task for today is just to stick close to me and be my other set of eyes." She said as they walked out of the armory. Segen nodded with a pleased smile. If that's what Jade wanted then she would do her absolute best. She wasn't about to disappoint her. They headed up the trail to the forest in hope they would find something worth hunting. Segen had never been hunting before, but how hard could it be? She walked loudly stepping on twigs and rotten leaves. Jade grabbed her shoulder to make her stop.

"Baby girl, the animals are going to hear you before they see you if you keep that up. Now step where I step." Jade said and made slow quiet movements. Segen followed her lead and didn't speak. Jade looked so intense when she was concentrating. It was pretty cute. Segen couldn't help but admire the dedication Jade had for her task. It reminded her of how she was when she was still a lieutenant in Israel. After what felt like just a few minutes but had really turned into an hour, Jade held her fist up to signal Segen to stop. She did and bit at her lip. What did Jade see? Jade looked over her shoulder and signaled Segen to stand beside her. The young Israeli took short quiet steps up to Jade.

"Look." Jade whispered. She pointed and Segen followed her motion. Sure enough her eyes fixed onto a grazing white tailed deer. It was a huge buck by the looks of it. Jade, not saying a word brought up her bow and unquivered an arrow. Segens heart raced with anticipation, she was excited to see what Jade could do. She looked very confident with the bow, like she had mastered archery long before the apocalypse. Segen crouched down and stayed completely still while Jade eased up to the dear. All the sound around her disappeared as she drew back the arrow. She drew in a long breath then exhaled slowly. At the point of her exhale she let go of the arrow. It flew for many meters and finally came to rest in the deers side. It made a painful sound and started bounding away. Segen thought for sure that meant Jade had lost it, but she was wrong. Jade let out a big cheer and returned to her.

"Come on let's follow it. It's bound to drop after a hit like that." Jade said and pulled Segen up. Together they ran and followed the deer's blood trail. After a few minutes they came to an open clearing. Jades hopes dropped when she spotted the deer a few feet away. Standing over it was a starving bobcat. It tore into Jades deer like it had caught it.

"Shit." Jade grabbed Segen by her waist and backed up slowly. Unfortunately they were up wind from the wild cat and it smelled them right away. It looked up from the deer and hissed meanacingly at them. Segen reached around slowly and grasped the pistol Jade had given her. If the creature advanced at them, she would have no choice but to shoot it. Despite their presence, the cat went back to eating the deer. It had a meal now and it wasn't about to leave it for a couple of humans.

"Fucking cat." Jade cursed as they walked back the way they had come. She wasn't even able to get her arrow back. Approaching the deer to retrieve it would have been suicide.

"That was an amazing shot." Segen changed the subject. She had wanted to praise Jade anyway so she decided now would be a good time. She was happy to see Jade smile anyway.

"Thanks hun. I did a lot of hunting back in Texas when I was growing up. I used bows more than I did guns." She explained.

"I wish I could. I would love to learn, but..." Segen stopped. She had gone and made herself sad. Jade nudged her playfully again.

"I'll find you a crossbow. You could learn how to use that with one hand." She said to cheer Segen up. It worked. Segen had always thought crossbows looked interesting and she was excited to learn how to use one.

"Come on. Let's see what else we can get before we head back." Jade said with a smile and led Segen through the forest. In the three hours they were out there Jade had managed to kill two raccoons, three snowshoe hare, a beaver, and a couple of red squirells. Segen felt great about this hunting trip because she had learned so much. She even spotted a few of the animals before Jade did and got to show her where they were.

"My dear, you are going to be my permanent hunting partner." Jade said as they carried the animals back to base. Segens heart filled with long needed joy.

"I would love that." She replied in pure honesty. Jade leaned down and placed a small kiss on the Israelis cheek.

"Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

When the end of the day finally came the girls were so relived. They were quick to eat dinner at the hall because they both wanted to get back and warm up in hot showers.

"You go ahead and go first baby girl." Jade said as she untied her combat boots.

"No no you go. You did most of the work today." Segen replied. She had been happy to help but when it came down to it Jade had done most of it. She deserved the first shower. Jade looked at her and bit at the inside of her lip. She began to think about possibly sharing a shower, but would Segen go for it?

"No of course not. Am I crazy? Sure we're friends but I doubt Segen feels that way." Jade thought to herself. Still, the thought of having Segen in her arms during a hot shower made her heart race. She didn't realize it, but the thoughts had made her red. Segen noticed this and wondered what exactly was going on in Jades head right now. She decided to ask. What harm could it do?

"What is on your mind Jade?" She asked curiously while watching the Marine. Jade swallowed hard and placed her boots off to the side. She was never good at this. She was obviously nervous and Segen could clearly see it. She jumped a bit when she felt Segens hand against her back.

"You can tell me." Segen said in a low calming tone. Jade decided it would be best to just be truthful. She drew in a deep breath and looked at the ground. She still couldn't look Segen in the eye.

"I was just thinking... You know it's a big shower... I, I, was just thinking maybe." Jade tripped all over herself, but Segen got the message. Her stomach grew hot and her mouth got dry. Did Jade really want her to bathe with her? If her heart raced any faster it would probably escape from her chest. The thought of Jade sharing a hot shower with her was to her surprise making her very excited. She had never thought about being like that with another woman. Well, she never thought about being that way with a man either. She mostly just kept to herself. For some reason the thought of being with Jade felt right. Like there was nothing wrong with it. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with it. Maybe her own culture just frowned upon it. Who said she had to follow it anymore? No one.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid." Jade said and turned away. Segen had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she forgot to answer. Before Jade could feel any worse, Segen leaned into her.

"I would love to Jade."


	11. Chapter 11

Segen waited with high aniciaption for Jade to enter the shower. She had gotten in first to get the water to the perfect temperature. Once it was set she stood under the water facing away from the shower door and waited. Despite how hot the water was she could still feel the hot liquid from her own body run down her legs in excitement. She hadn't realized just how sexually frustrated she was until this moment. She hoped Jade would take things to a new level. She played out little scenarios in her head that only made her need grow.

"Calm yourself. Jade may not want to take things that far." She thought to herself. She forced herself to steady her breathing, but it was short lived because it just got worse when she heard Jade get in. Suddenly she couldn't move. She didn't know what to do. Her body became tense and shaky. A surprised squeak mades its way out of her when she suddenly felt Jades arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"Relax baby girl, my goodness. I thought I was suppose to be the nervous one." Jade whispered and began to rub at Segens shoulders. Segen almost instantly relaxed when Jade started working on the tight knots in her shoulders.

"Oh my god this feels amazing. Please don't stop." Segen thought. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She still didn't know what to say. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Jades body press against her. Again she felt the juices from her own womanhood seeping from her.

"You tell me if I go to far, ok baby girl?" Jade said then placed a soft kiss on Segens neck.

"No, no, please go further." The words erupted from Segen. She couldn't hold back. She wanted Jade to explore her body as much as possible. Jade giggled and did as Segen said. While massaging her back with one hand, she moved her other hand gently down Segens slender waist and across her belly. Segen gasped slightly when Jades hand made it back up to her breasts. She gently cupped and massaged one of them while simultaneously rubbing at her lower back.

"Oh Jade..." Segen moaned aloud. Jade took that as a sign to go further. She moved her hand away from Segens back and reached around to her throbbing womanhood. As her fingers made contact the young woman bucked slightly. Jade held her tight while playing with one of her perky nipples. Segen grit her teeth and spread her legs giving Jade better access.

"Well well well, look at you. I didn't think I made you this excited." Jade said then removed her hand from Segens breasts and brought it up to grasp her throat gently. She rubbed carefully not wanting to scare her. Segen usually hated having her neck and throat touched, but she put all her trust into the woman holding her.

"Mmmm that feels so nice." She breathed. Jade trailed her kisses up to Segens jaw and finally to her lips. Finally their first kiss, and it was amazing. Segens heart filled with unimaginable joy. She knew one hundred percent at that instant that Jade wasn't doing this just for sex. She truly cared and loved her. It was enough to bring a few tears to her eyes and make them fall down her red hot cheeks. She never thought she'd every cry for something that made her happy. She eagerly turned herself around and wrapped her arms around Jades neck. She leaned into the kiss with such force that Jade stumbled back against the shower wall.

"That's my girl." Jade whispered breaking the kiss. Segen looked disappointed that it was over. She wanted it to last forever. Jade could see the disappointment in her eyes and giggled. She closed the gap between them once more and this time she licked at Segens lips. She wanted access to her mouth. She wanted to taste just how sweet this little Israeli was. Segen got the hint and opened up the kiss. She was met with Jades attempt to dominate her mouth with her tongue. Segen played her little game and wrestled for dominance. She was thwarted when she felt Jades cupped hand move over her womanhood and insert a single finger in to part her lips. Now Jade could really feel how hot and slick she was. She moved her finger over Segens clit and rubbed lightly. Segen began to moan into the kiss. She pressed herself into Jades touch wanting more. Jade happily obliged and rubbed faster with more force. Now Segen was on cloud nine. Her one good hand where she still had nails left a trail of red marks down Jades back.

"J...Jade. Oh god." The poor young girl could barely speak. She could only pant and moan as Jade continued her assault. She could feel her long overdue release building inside her. It was coming fast, but she didn't want it to be over yet. She broke her passionate kiss with Jade and looked into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Not yet. Please, not yet." She begged. Jade stopped and kissed the bridge of Segens nose.

"Whatever you want baby girl." She whispered and thrust her middle and ring fingers into Segens core.

"Jade!" Segens voice cracked with pain. This was the first time something had ever been inside of her. Sure it was just Jades fingers, but it was enough to break her virgin barrier. She leaned against Jade and panted hard. Jade removed her fingers slowly and saw them covered in blood. Part of her felt bad for making Segen hurt, but even more she felt honored to be the one to take her virginity from her. She held the little woman tight and whispered in her ear.

"Mine forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Jade led Segen back into the bedroom. She wasn't done with her yet, but she wanted to make her girl comfortable.

"Go on and lay down. I'll be right there." She said softly then went to the closet. She had been saving some candles for a black out but she figured this would be a better use for them. She set them in various places around the bedroom and lit them she then switched off the main light then looked at Segen. Jade nearly lost it, the way Segen looked in the light of the candles was breathtaking.

"Wow baby girl." She said as she climbed into bed with her new lover. Segen leaned into Jade and smiled.

"Please, I am nothing compared to you." She carressed the soft skin of Jades waist.

"You are everything and more sweetheart." Jade leaned in and kissed her once more. She parted Segens legs with her knee and reached her hand down to feel her again. Segens back arched causing Jades fingers to slip inside of her. This time there was no pain. Segen moaned softly and covered Jades hand with her own. She guided her further inside until she was filling Segen completely.

"Oh Jade, yes." She breathed. Jade giggled and slipped her fingers out then back in faster then before. Segens moans became louder as Jades thrusts became faster and more forceful. She was reduced to saying nothing more than a few yes' and Jades name. She couldn't form sentences anymore. She couldn't even think straight. All she felt was the pleasure of Jade working her fingers inside her. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to her release. This time she was ready for it. She wanted to know what it felt like for someone she loved to bring her over the edge. Suddenly Jade removed her fingers completely. Segen looked at her and whimpered.

"Don't worry baby girl. I've got something else planned for you." Jade said and kissed her nose. She then scooted herself down Segens body. As she moved she placed kisses down her chest, belly, and abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Segen asked a bit nervous. She had a clue as to what Jade was about to do but she didn't think she'd ever do it. Jade wrapped her arms around Segens legs to hold them open.

"Just relax." She whispered then brought her face down close to Segens womanhood.

"Jade you don't have t-..." Her sentence was cut short and replaced with a loud moan as Jades tongue stroked over her already throbbing clit. She gripped the bed sheets tight with her right hand and arched her back once more.

"You taste amazing." Jade came up for a moment to see how Segen was doing. She was pleased to see the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

"Don't...stop." Was all Segen managed to say. Jade grinned and went back to her task at hand. Her licks started long and slow but gradually built up to being short and fast. Segen was approaching her release. It was building to a point of discomfort. She sat up and gripped Jades shoulder. Her nails threatened to break skin. Finally it came.

"JADE!" The young woman screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Jade continued to lick to drag out the release as long as possible. Segen fell back onto the bed and panted hard. Her body shook from the after shock of the release. Jade let go of her legs and came back up to lay her head on Segens chest.

"How was that baby girl?" She asked tiredly. Segen had to take a moment to regain her breath before she could answer.

"Jade... That was unbelievable." She breathed.

"Good. Nothing but the best for you my dear." Jade replied with a yawn. Segen ran her hand through Jades hair. Her other arm rested comfortably over Jades back. Both of them where wiped out from the event. Jade curled into Segen and fell asleep fast. Segen stayed awake as long as she could. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to just lay there and watch Jade sleep. Unfortunately her fatigue betrayed her, and within the next few minutes she too was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Weeks Later

Jade woke to the sound of her alarm blaring all through the room. She forced her eyes open and sighed. Segen groaned and curled into her. Jade reached over and shut off the alarm. She turned her head and nuzzled Segen.

"It's time baby girl." She whispered. Segen held her tighter and buried her face into the crook of Jades neck.

"No. Not yet." She replied. Jade shifted position and placed herself over Segen. She kissed the young Israeli deeply and stroked her cheeks.

"I have to sweetheart." She said then sat up in bed. Segen exhaled and sat up. She had hoped this day would never come. This was the day Jade and a few other troops were being sent to Ontario on an extermination mission for a month. For a whole month she would be without the only person she could not live without.

"Are you sure I cannot go?" She asked with sad eyes that tore at Jades heart.

"I'm sorry baby girl but no. I tried to get Thierry to put you on the roster but he refused. You won't participate in missions until your arm is completely healed." Jade said as she rubbed Segens leg. Segen looked away pissed.

"I could be of use." She growled. Jade giggled and leaned in to kiss her.

"If it was up to me I would bring you along, but as long as Thierry is in charge you have to follow his orders just like I do. Ok hun?" She said as she poked at Segens side tickling her. Segen looked at her once again with sad eyes. Jade hated that look. It always hurt it see her love upset.

"Ok." Segen gave in. She had been trying for days to get put on the mission but it got her nowhere. No matter what she was going to lose Jade for a whole month.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it. Just stay busy and you won't even have time to miss me." Jade stood and began to get dressed. Segen sat cross legged in bed and stared at the sheets. She hoped Jade was right. Now that she was taking Jades place in leading the morning hunting team maybe she would be too busy to miss her. She kept telling herself it was only a month. It wasn't like she was losing Jade forever. Finally she looked up and exhaled. At least she got to walk Jade to her plane. She wanted as much time with her as possible before this long separation. She stood from the bed and got ready slowly. She helped Jade pack the last few things she needed into her green duffel bag then threw it over her left shoulder. She wanted to carry it to start building up strength in that arm again. Her hand might have been missing but she still wanted to be as fit as possible. Jade led them out of the dorm once they were ready. It was going to be a short walk to the car waiting for them then an even shorter ride to the flight line. With each passing minute Segens heart throbbed harder in her chest. She felt a little wave of happiness when Jade took her hand into her own and kissed it.

"Here we are Captain." The driver said and pulled over. Jade and Segen exited the car and walked slowly toward the ready plane. It looked like they were the last to arrive. Segen had to slow her breathing to stop a small sob from escaping her. She had never felt so torn up about someone leaving her before. It was utterly heartbreaking. Jade handed off her luggage to a lieutenant who was securing it for the flight. She then turned to Segen and hugged her tight.

"I'll be right back. Ok, baby girl?" She choked on her words. Segen pressed her face into Jades uniform. She inhaled her natural sweet scent then looked up into the beautiful blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Be safe." She barely managed to say without breaking down. Jade leaned down and placed a gentle goodbye kiss on her lips. When she withdrew she reached into her shirt and pulled out her dog tags. She unhooked one of them and placed it into Segens hand.

"I will. I love you Segen." She whispered then traced her thumb over the little woman's cheek. Segen gripped the dogtag tight in her fist and smiled through her now falling tears.

"I love you too." With that said Jade released her and backed away. She kept her eyes on Segen for a moment longer then turned and entered the plane. She didn't look back after that. She knew looking back would only make things more painful. Instead she focused her eyes on the floor of the plane as the hatch closed. Segen never turned away. She walked backwards to put distance between herself and the plane but she kept her eyes on it for as long as possible. As the plane took off down the runway then lifted into the clouds, Segen suddenly felt very empty and alone. She broke herself away from the clouds and looked down at the metal identification tag in her hand.

"Jadene Marie Barlow." Segen read alloud. A small smile made it's way onto her face. That was her girl. Her partner. That was the woman she loved and loved her as well. Positive thoughts took over her sadness. Of course Jade would come home safe. She believed that to be true. Jade was strong and intelligent, she'd never let herself be hurt. She looked to the clouds once more then turned back to the car waiting for her. It was time to get busy. She remembered what Jade said, the busier she was the less time she'd have to miss her. She didn't want to spend the whole month in sadness waiting for Jade to return, she was going to take Jades words of advice and us them.


	14. Chapter 14

Jade finished wiring the rest of the explosives for the football stadium. She had been working all week to rig up this place to blow and it was finally ready. She crawled out from under the stands and headed back out to the parking lot where her friend and partner Captain Matt Reilly was rigging the long range controls for the explosives.

"How's it coming?" Jade climbed into the front passenger seat of the Humvee and watched Matt fiddle with the device.

"Just...about...done." Matt replied fully concentrated on his task. Jade giggled and leaned back in her seat. It had been a week since she left Segen and Nova Scotia behind for this mission. Quite frankly she was ready to go home. She knew Segen must've missed her terribly. Jade missed her too. She missed holding her and loving on her whenever she had the chance. Out here she felt alone even with her friends around. On the bright side this extermination was being broadcasted live back to Nova Scotia for everyone to see. Jade found some comfort in knowing that Segen could see her performing her task. It almost made it feel like she was there.

"It's ready." Matt brought Jade back to reality. She sat up and buckled herself into the vehicle. Matt hopped back into the drivers seat and drove the Humvee back to the very edge of the parking lot. It was a good ways away but Jade had an unsettling feeling in her gut.

"Matt are you sure we're far enough away?" She looked at him and unbuckled herself out of habit.

"Chill out Barlow we're fine. This is plenty far." He said and pulled the detonation device from the backseat. He seemed confident but Jade still had a bad feeling. He flipped a switch that rigged the speakers to emit a loud rock version of the national anthem. It played over and over while the zombies within hearing distance rushed towards the stadium. Matt waited for air confirmation to detonate the hundreds of pounds of TNT that would blow the infected away.

"Extermination team, the stadium is sold out." The pilot over head finally said. Matt looked at Jade then put his finger on the green button.

"Time for the fireworks." Matt said with a cocky smile then hit the button. There was a three second delay before the back of the stadium blew and went up in flames. One by one the bombs went off until the ones closest to the Humvee and its occupants finally blew. Jade barely had time to scream before they were engulfed in a wave of debris and dead bodies. The car rolled over and over throwing Matt out in the process. Jade remained in the vehicle but her now unconscious body was thrown into the back and pinned by the broken seats. A dead tree finally stopped the out of control car landing it upsidedown. Minutes passed and all was earily quiet around the destruction zone. The same did not go for the residents on base at Nova Scotia. All eyes were on the screens provided and all were screaming in shock. Segen herself had just watched the love of her life get blown away by the stadium explosion. Her legs gave out from under her and she began to hyperventilate. Gerry who was close by dropped to his knees and held onto her. He made her turn her eyes away from the screen.

"Don't look. Just dont look." He said between gritted teeth. Segen broke down in his arms.

"Jade! No! No! Please no!" She yelled as she cried. Gerry held her tight and tried to keep himself from breaking. He looked towards his family, the girls and Thomas all had Karin in a terrified grip. Conny was in such shock that her emotions were blank. Thomas was crying out for his long dead parents. Even Karin was in tears, she hadnt expected anything like this to happen, no one did. Everyone had just watched what might have been the death of two beloved soldiers. Gerry looked down at the hysterical woman in his arms. Segen may have just lost Jade forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Jade woke to the sound of a high pitched ring in her ears and helicopter blades whirling over head. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the back seat and floor of the Humvee. She herself was laying on her back on the roof of the overturned vehicle. She turned her head to see her left arm bent out of shape and bleeding heavily. At the time she believed that was the only injury she had. She wasn't feeling any pain. Too much adrenaline was rushing through her to feel anything. It wasn't until she sat up slightly that she saw her legs were pinned under the broken front passenger seat where she had originally been sitting. Blood was pooled around her from several lacerations and shrapnel stuck in her body. Worst of all, and she didn't notice it till she actually felt her blood running down her chest did she notice her throat was slit badly. Her adrenaline turned to fear and all the pain began to sink in. She cried out in agony and collapsed back again. Her screams were faltered by the blood in her throat. She coughed violently spitting most of it up staining the seats and floor above her. She grit her teeth and breathed as best she could.

"Ok...ok come on girl. Just get out of the car. Get out of the fucking car." Jade coaxed herself. She forced herself up again. As soon as she did she coughed up more blood to her side. Once it was over she took a deep breath and grabbed the seat pinning her legs. Her right leg was in horrible pain and mangled but the left looked and felt ok. She tried to move it first and sure enough she was able to slip it out from under the seat easily. Her right leg though protested with the slightest movement. Tears streamed down Jades face and she exhaled hard.

"Ok. One...two...three." Jade pushed up the seat as best she could and yanked her leg out from underneath. If it hadn't been for the constant build up of blood in her throat her screams could have been heard for miles. She laid back again and panted hard. She had to turn her head to the side to keep from choking on her own blood. For a few long moments she just let it run out the side of her mouth. If she was going to get out of the car she needed her throat to be as clear as possible. For a second she wished the explosion had just killed her but then she got to thinking about Segen.

"Oh god...Segen saw that happen. She thinks I'm dead...I have to get out." She thought to herself. Finally she sat herself up again and looked at the back passenger door. No way she was getting out through that side, the tree was blocking it. Her only chance was the door behind her. She was going to have to turn herself around and kick out the door with her one good leg. She was not looking forward to this. Her body was already in so much pain, turning it was only going to make things a lot worse. She knew she had to do it though. She had to show Segen that she was alive, even if she was getting closer and closer to death with each passing minute.

"Just fucking do it." Jade coaxed herself then used both arms to turn herself around. She didn't know what was worse, her mangled limbs she was forcing to move or the shrapnel nestled deep inside her. She forced herself not to scream. She grit her teeth hard and groaned with each movement. Her groaning caused blood to seep down her jaw and mix with that of her slit throat. This was hell on earth. Jade finally managed to turn herself completely around. She laid down for a moment to rest. She needed it, the blood loss was getting to her fast. She could feel her consciousness trying to slip away from her. She wasn't about to let that happen. She brought her left leg up then forced it hard against the door. It came loose on its hinges. Jades body rocked with the shockwave of her leg hitting the door, it was excruciating.

"One more. Just one more." She told herself then retracted her leg again. She took as deep of a breath as she could then kicked the door once more. It fell off its hinges and laid in the grass. Jade could see the destroyed stadium in the distance. It had tossed the car a good ways before finally striking this tree.

"Sir, there's movement from the car! I think Captain Barlow made it!" The pilot over head radioed in to base. The live stream had been cut shortly after the disaster. No one knew what was happening now except for the primary personnel.

"Turn the stream back on for this building only." Thierry demanded. He looked over at his friend Gerry who was still holding Segen. Segen looked up from the floor and locked her tear filled eyes on the screen. Sure enough she and the others watched with unbelievable relief as Jade pushed herself from the Humvee. Their relief was short lived when she collapsed into the grass and they could see exactly how badly she was injured. Segen stopped breathing for a moment when she looked Jade over.

"Oh god..." She began to shake with fear. Gerry tried to pick her up and make her leave the room but she fought him.

"Segen you shouldn't see this." He said and pulled her away.

"No! No, I have to know! Please Gerry tell me she will be ok!" Segen begged him. Gerry held her tight out in the hall away from the screens showing Jades accident.

"She will be. Do you hear me? She will be." Gerry tried to calm her. Honestly he didn't believe a word he was saying. Just by seeing how badly Jade was hurt he was sure she wasn't going to survive it. They would just have to wait and see when they rescue team brought her back.

"Please Segen I know it's hard but I need you to go get some rest. I'll come get you when Jade is brought back. We'll go to the hospital and visit her as soon as she's stable." Gerry cupped Segens cheeks like he had when she had first lost her hand. Segen looked into his eyes and searched for some kind of answer. Something to tell her that Jade was going to live.

"Please Segen." Gerry repeated. Segen lowered her eyes and exhaled shakily.

"Ok." She whispered then pulled away from him. She walked herself out of the building and back to Jades dorm room. She knew there was nothing more she could do, she had no power here. Once there she crawled into bed and held Jades dogtag close to her heart. Scenes from the disaster played in her mind over and over again like a movie. She remembered the brief look of terror on Jades face right before the impact. That image alone tore and the young Israeli's heart worse than anything. It took many hours but exhaustion finally over came her, she slept surprisingly peaceful for about six hours. She was snapped out of her dreams by the sound of Gerry's voice.

"Segen..." Gerry lightly shook her. Segen looked up from her pillow with bloodshot eyes. Gerry's mouth formed a small weak smile.

"Jade's here."


	16. Chapter 16

Gerry led Segen down to the infirmary as calmly as he could. He hadn't told Segen that he had been there already and they had to jump start Jades heart because she had flatlined. Once she was brought back he knew he had to go get Segen. He wasn't about to tell her but she was probably going to have to say goodbye. Jades condition was critical now and there wasn't much more the doctors could do. She had gone through intense surgery as soon as she had arrived but she had a lot of internal bleeding. As of right now Jade was missing about two thirds of her blood and the hospital didn't have any to spare for her now. Gerry exhaled silently and turned to Segen once they were at Jades room.

"Stay calm ok? Just relax and try to talk to her." He said in almost a whisper. Segen nodded. She had to play off the fact that her heart was racing at this point. Gerry opened the door and let her walk in. Segen saw a body in a hospital bed but it didn't look like Jade. She was ghost white and her eyes were taped shut. Bruises covered most of the left side of her face and her whole neck was bandaged up tight. A tube had been inserted into her mouth to breath for her. Segens heart broke. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and gently touched Jades right hand. Her wrist was in a cast but that was it. On the other side of the bed her left arm was in a full solid cast. She bent down and touched her cold cheek to Jades fingers. She was longing for Jades gentle touch. She hadn't known but Jade was conscious now. Her eyes may have been taped shut but she could tell exactly who was in the room just from the contact. She wanted to say something but the tube in her throat wasn't going to let her. Instead she decided the only way she was going to let Segen know she was awake was by moving. She retracted the fingers on her right hand and let them lay flat again. She heard Segen gasp in shock.

"Jade?" She heard Segen whisper. Jade reached out and glided her fingers over the top of Segens hand. Segen let out a relieved laugh and gripped Jades hand tight. Satisfied with knowing Segen was aware that she was alive and awake she went back to resting. She then felt Segen pull back the sheet covering her broken body. She had to be cut out of her clothes to not irritate the shapnel embedded in her. Now she was covered in stitches and bandages. She probably looked like a mummy.

"Oh my god." Segen said then. Jade felt her release her hand and gently caresses the exposed skin of her belly. She didn't know how she did it but Jade let out a soft moan. It felt nice to have Segen take such great care of her.

"Are you in pain?" She again heard Segens voice. It was shaky this time, like she was afraid. Jade slowly lifted her hand and used her thumb and forefinger to show that it was little pain. Of course she was hurting, she may have been on strong painkillers but it doesn't stop it all.

"Ok. That is good." Segen said and took her hand again. She laid her head on the bed and kept her fingers intwined with Jades.

"I'm alright baby girl. Don't worry." Jade thought to herself. She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness again. She felt a bit strange now. Her body felt tingly and heavy.

"JADE!" she heard Segen scream but she didn't understand why. Suddenly more voices rang out. Doctors had come into the room. She winces when she felt someone pull the tape off her eyes and shine a bright light into them. What the hell was happening? Her head began to swirl fast, she was getting very dizzy.

"Someone grab the defibrillator now!" She heard a doctor yell. Finally it hit her, she was seizing, and she was fully aware of it to. Her body jerked and twisted, she could feel some of her stitches rip from her skin. For a few long moments all she saw was the ceiling darkening and the sound of many voices fading in and out. One voice stood above them all. Segen was crying out to her.

"Charging." A doctor places the cold pads over Jades chest.

"Clear!" The machine jumped to life and Jade choked out a scream when she felt the shock rip through her body.

"JADE PLEASE NO!" Was the last thing the young solider heard before she lost consciousness completely. Her body went limp in the bed and her heart monitor was flatlining again.

"Charging...clear." The doctors continued to try and bring her back. At this point Segen was being dragged out of the room by a group of Jades Marine friends.

"LET GO! LET ME GO!" Segen screamed and fought with everything she had against the soldiers. Gerry pushed them aside and grabbed her.

"SEGEN IT'S OVER!" He yelled. Segen went quiet and looked at him with miserable eyes.

"No..." She barely voiced. She sank against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand. She shut her eyes tight and let her hot tears fall down her cheeks. Gerry sat against the wall and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He whispered passed his own tears.

"She...she was fine...what...what happened?" Segen asked without lifting her head from Gerrys chest. Gerry exhaled.

"She was just too weak Segen. Her body couldn't handle it." He said and held her tighter as her sobs continued.

"Is this a bad time?" A gruff male voice spoke in Hebrew. Segen tensed and looked up with heart broken tears still falling. There stood her commander staring down at her with emotionless eyes. Segen couldn't speak, she was in too much shock. Her commander smirked at her.

"Time to come home Lieutenant."


End file.
